


It Can't Be Love

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm not in love with Spike. It's a spell. It has to be a spell.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SB Fag Ends 2013 Halloween Challenge: deadly nightshade

Buffy read the label on the jar. “Nightshade. Isn't that like a tomato?”

Anya grabbed the jar from Buffy and put it back into her kitchen shelf. Leading Buffy to the mortar and pestle on the counter, Anya said, “Here, use up some of that energy. You can grind up the herbs.” Buffy took a sniff at the herbs, made a face, and started grinding. “And yes, tomatoes are part of the nightshade family, but they're not poisonous.”

Buffy stopped grinding. “Poisonous? This is poisonous?”

“Look,” Anya snapped, “it's not an exact science, alright? The potency of the herb depends on when it was picked and how it was processed. Honestly? It shouldn't even kill a human much less a Slayer, but you never know. If you want something else, go tell your best friends that you're in love with Spike.”

“I'm not in love with Spike. It's a spell. It has to be a spell.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Anya replied with a roll of her eyes. “Because Heaven forfend demons could be loveable, worthy of love, whatever.”

“Anya, I didn't mean … “

“Just don't. Okay. I'll help you do your spell and I won't tell Xander or Willow about your loving Spike, but I don't need your condescension right now.” Buffy shut up and let Anya finish the spell. 

After drinking down the potion, Buffy stretched out on the couch. She found herself in a thicket, surrounded by plants, ivy or something, ivy with thorns, hacking her way through. As the thorns cut into her skin, Buffy redoubled her hacking. When she broke through to an open space it was to find Spike sitting on her sofa with his feet on the coffee table but out in the middle of a meadow. He smiled up at her. “Luv.”

Waking up in Anya's apartment was a real letdown. “So, do you love him?” Buffy heard a magazine rattle. “Not that I care.”

Buffy didn't remember much of her vision, just sitting with Spike, arms wrapped around each other, not even kissing, just basking in each others love. 

She did love Spike. 

Shit.


End file.
